Hush little darling
by Chrissy Jane
Summary: Darling Delaney returns to Charming after her mother, Louanne has been found dead. Will Otto's little girl and the prince of Charming reconnect after so much time has passed and will Jaxs help her through her tragedies? Summary not so great, story is better. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"This message is for Darlene Delaney. My name is Frank Wilson, attorney for Wilson and Associates. Otto Delaney is my client. I'd like to discuss some things with you, if you could give me a call at 555-4568, we can set up a time for you to come into my office in Charming."

Darlene "Darling" Delaney snapped her cell phone shut and tossed it onto the countertop in her small kitchen of the studio apartment she was currently renting. She opened the refridgerator and pulled out a beer. Twisting the cap off as she leaned against the counter, she stared at her phone.

Shaking her head, she mocked the laywer, "We can set up a time for you to come into my office." She snorted, "Yeah right pal."

She left her phone in the kitchen and walked to her bathroom, soaking her troubles away in a hot shower sounded pretty good right about now, she thought.

She was just stepping out of the shower when she heard her phone ringing. Taking her time drying off, she wrapped the plush green towel around herself and went and grabbed her phone. Picking it up she opened it to see a number she wasn't familiar with. "Hello" She sighed into the phone.

"Darling…." Jaxson Teller, Prince of Charming and VP of Samcro's voice came across the line.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You're not being very friendly." She could tell he was smiling.

"What do you want, Jaxs?" She repeated.

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"We need you to come back to Charming." Jaxs cut to the chase.

"No." She answered.

"No?"

"No."

"Darling, can you not be stubborn right now?"

"I'm not coming to Charming. We can talk now, Over the phone."

"Darling…"

"Jaxson…"

"Please, Darling."

She almost dropped the phone. Did she hear him? Did Jaxs Teller just say please? "What's going on?"

Darling heard his intake of breath. She knew exactly what he was doing. He was leaning against his motorcycle, smoking a cigeratte. "It's your mother." He said quietly.

Sighing heavily, "What did she do now?"

"Darling, please come back to Charming, okay? It's important." Jaxs told her.

The second time he said please. By the feeling that gave her in her gut, something was deffinetly wrong.

"I'm on my way." She told him, hanging up the phone.

Swearing the entire time she got dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tank top, she pulled on a black SAMCRO hoodie before she grabbed her overnight bag. Packing clothes and bathroom stuff, she knew nothing was as simple as just a short visit, something was up and she needed to have her stuff just in case. She didn't know why she was going, her mother and her weren't on speaking terms, they weren't on any terms really.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaxs hung up the phone a few moments after Darling did and placed in his jeans pocket. Flicking his cigerrette to the ground, he looked up as his mother, Gemma, walked over to him. He kissed her cheek as he put his arm around her shoulders, "You okay?" he asked.

Gemma sniffled, "Yeah. Did you get ahold of Darling?"

He nodded, "She's on her way."

"Jaxson, you have to be there for her. She's got no one on the outside now that Louanne….She's a tough kid, but she needs us right now." Gemma told him. "She's always needed you."

"I know, mom." Jaxs answered.

"How much is the club going to tell her?"

"Enough."

"She needs to know all of it."

"Mom, one thing at a time. Okay?"

"Jaxson Teller, you listen to me…That girl will either hear it from you or she'll find out on her own, like she always does. And now is not the time for her to find anything out on her own." Gemma fought back a sob.

Jaxs hugged her. "She'll be okay, mom. I'll make sure she will."


	3. Chapter 3

It was just after midnight when Darling pulled her yellow keep into the Teller-Morrow parking lot. As she parked next to the wrecker, she noticed a lot of the bikes were there. "Shit." She mumbled before getting out. "Please, don't be my dad." She quietly prayed.

Seeing Jaxs with Gemma, Tig, Chibs, Opie and Juice standing by their bikes nearest the repair shop's office, she made her way to them.

Chibs was the first to make contact, "Aye lass. What a beauty you are." He kissed her cheeks.

Tig was next, his usual perverted smile was tense, "Are you legal yet?" He gave a quick chuckle.

Darling laughed, "Lucky for you Tiggy-boy, I am." She joked.

Juice gave her a quick side hug, Opie picked her up and gave her a big bear hug before setting her down in front of Jaxs and Gemma. Seeing Gemma's bloodshot eyes and tear stained face, she froze, biting her lip as she fought back tears, Gemma hugged her tight before she pulled her away to arm's length.

Looking from Gemma to Jaxs, her eyes were pleading, "What the hell is going on?" From the look on everyone's face, it had to be bad. "Gemma, is it my dad? Is my daddy okay?" She choked back a sob. "Where's Louanne?" She looked around the lot, but didn't see her mother, so it couldn't be that bad. "Is she in the clubhouse?"

Jaxs placed his hands on her arms and said, "Darling….Louanne is dead."

Darling squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell down her cheeks. She was relieved it wasn't her father, but so sad and hurt and angry it was her mother. Jaxs pulled her close as she covered her face. Gemma rubbed her back as Jaxs hugged her. When she was able to speak after a few minutes, she stepped back, "Does my father know?"

Jaxs shook his head, "No, we were waiting on you. Thought it'd be best if you told him."

"I haven't seen my father in seven years." She confessed as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "When did my mother….what happened?"

"Cops found her body off route 9 this afternoon." Juice explained.

Jaxson shot him a look that shut him up so quick you would have thought he ripped out his tongue.

"Oh my god." Darling cried. "How did it happen?"

Jaxs swallowed hard, hesitating to answer.

"Jaxson, how did it happen?" Darling raised her voice.

"She was….beaten." Jaxs said.

Darling turned on her heel and started to walk to jeep, Gemma reached out, but Darling jerked away. "No!" She screamed, she was so furious.

"Darling.." Jaxs started to say.

"This club is a god damn death sentence." She turned to him and screamed. "I have lost everything because of SAMCRO, everything!"

"Calm down, lass." Chibs tried to soothe her.

"We're all hurting, baby." Gemma told her.

"She was my mother!" Darling spat. "My father was taken away from me. My mother, ha! Where do I even begin on that one! I'm so outta here."

"We're family." Jaxs said.

"I'd rather be alone than have this as my family." Darling spit the words out like they were poison.

She started walking away, but Jaxs stood in her path. "Move!" She shouted, "Please god move."

He grabbed her to try and hug her but he was met with her right hook. It hurt like hell, but it didn't phase him, he reached out once more and held onto her as she screamed and kicked and punched.

Chibs, and Tig started walking toward them but Jaxs told them to stay back.

Finally emotions taking over, she sunk to the ground, Jaxs with her. She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair with one hand, while his other arm was tightly wrapped around her. "It's not fair!" she said in between sobs. "My mother, oh my god, my mother. How do I tell my father? He loves her more than anything."

"I'll be right there." Jaxs whispered.

"I haven't seen him in so long and now I have to tell him my mom….his wife…hey daddy, nice to see you, how have you been, oh by the way, your wife's dead!?" She continued to cry. "I told her I hated her, the last time I saw her, I said I hated her. I called her a whore. I didn't mean it, I swear to god I didn't mean it. Please. I take it back. I take it all back, just please make it go away. Please make it go away." She sobbed.

"Shhh, Darling. I'm here. Louanne knew you loved her, despite your problems, she knew that. She was never angry with you." Jaxs soothed.

"She hated me."

"She didn't hate you."

"Why is this happening?"

"I don't know."

Clay was standing by the entrance of the clubhouse when Gemma walked over.

"How she doing?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her.

"How do you think she's doing? She's a damn wreck. She hates the world and all of us in it right now." Gemma answered.

"I take it you didn't get to explain about Otto?" Clay asked.

"No, one shit storm at a time, Clay." Gemmy replied.

She watched her son and Darling sitting on the pavement, tightly holding onto each other. Darlings shoulders jerked up and down as she cried every piece of her heart out. Jaxs eyes were closed, stroking her hair and whispering to her. Neither of them looked up when Uncer pulled into the lot, they were too lost in each other to see what was going on around them.

"Chief." Clay greeted.

"I'm sorry about Louanne, Gemma." Uncer told her, handing a manila folder to Clay.

"What's this?" Clay opened the envelope and peered inside.

"Louanne's file." Came uncer's reply.

Gemma was about to look, but Uncer held up his hand to stop her, "Gemma that's the crime scene file. There's pictures in there." He warned. He pointed at Jaxs and Darling. "Otto's girl?"

Gemma nodded.

"My she looks different."

"She's not a little girl anymore, Wayne."


	4. Chapter 4

Darling yelled for her father, finding in the garage, she proceeded to tell him what Jaxson and Opie had done. This as the third time they had fixed the ladder to the roof so she couldn't follow them.

"Their 19, baby. They don't want a little girl shadowing them." Otto explained.

"I am not a little girl, daddy! I'll be 14 next week!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, what's the yelling about?" her mother, Louanne, followed by Gemma, asked, coming out of the office.

"Daddy called me a little girl." Darling complained, "Again."

Gemma laughed as she hugged her, "Baby, you'll be 60 and still his little girl."

"She's going on about Ope and Jaxs again." Otta told the women.

"Leave those boys alone, " Louanne scolded, "You'll get into trouble."

"The worst thing that can happen is she'll be someone's old lady. This pretty little thing is too smart for anything stupid." Gemma smiled.

"And whose old lady do you think she's going to be?" Otto demanded to know.

Laughing, Gemma and Louanne looked at each other before answering at the same time, "Jaxs."

Otto swore, "Over my dead body, he's told old for her."

"Hello, I'm right here." Darling hated when they spoke like she wasn't right in front of them.

"Baby, you will break hearts one day." Louanne kissed her forehead.

"You're not dating until you're thirty." Otto told her, earning a laugh from his wife and Gemma.

"She won't date, she'll fall in love." Louanne added, just to ruffle his feathers.

"Get out of this garage before I throw a damn wrench at your head, woman." Otta smiled.

Turning at the sound of police sirens, they all turned to see Charming PD pull into the lot followed by two black SUVS, People wearing DEA jackets got out and followed Wayne Uncer, chief of Charming towards the garage.

Gemma pulled Darling close, "Can I help you, Wayne?"

"Gemma, this is DEA Agent Mordock."Uncer said, pointing behind him to a tall black hair man to his right.

"Uh-huh. Help you, Agent Mordock?" Gemma replied.

"We're looking for Otto Delaney." Agent Mordock answered.

Otto threw the rag he wiped his hands on towards the toolbox and stepped forward, "That's me."

Agent Mordock nodded to two men and they moved forward to cuff Otto.

"Wait a damn minute." Louanne cried.

"Clay!" Gemma shouted.

"Daddy!" Darling cried, tears springing to her eyes.

"Otto Delaney, I have a warrant for your arrest." Agent Mordock told him.

"What charge?" Gemma asked.

"Grand theft auto, murder, arson, among other things." The Agent explained.

Otto didn't fight nor did he yell or scream or try to run. He squared his shoulders and asked, "Let me say goodbye to my girls?" He's only request.

Agent Mordock nodded. The men who had cuffed Otto led him to Louanne and Darling.

She couldn't hear what he told her mother, but whatever it was brought her to tears. Otto kissed her before moving to her. Kissing her forehead, "I'm sorry, baby. I won't be there for your birthday."

"Uncle Clay will get you out, you'll be home soon. You'll be there." Darling cried.

Otto closed his eyes as if he, too, were fighting back tears. "Listen to me, Darling. You are my everything, you and your mom. You're my Darling." He smiled. "I love you."

He was pulled away and escorted to one of the black SUVs.

"Darlene!" Louanne shouted as she watched Darling run to the vehicle.

"I love you, daddy." Darling cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Gemma held onto Louanne as she cried. Darling was the old one standing alone in the middle of the parking lot, in the middle of the chaos, watching her father be taken away. Suddenly she was spun around, her face gently pressed into someone's chest. Long, strong arms reached around her. Looking it up, she knew who it was before she looked, it was Jaxs.

"He's not coming back is he?" She whispere.

Jaxs' only answer was to pull her closer.


End file.
